


Another day in this room

by FernShaw



Category: Mad Rat Dead (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, I have no fucking idea if this is sad or not, Loneliness, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: A poor little rat is trapped in a cage. Every day is the same. It's been months. Except ... When a mysterious metal box with someone inside appears.
Relationships: Mad Rat & Heart (Mad Rat Dead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Another day in this room

Lonely, sad and empty.  
That was three perfect words to describe the rat's cage. Most if the time it was simply filled with an innapropriate litter that made him want to sneeze, water, and himself. All day, all night, wandering in the same place, with the same emptiness and the desire to escape. Once a day, a bowl of food. The same tasteless pellets that just had enough nutriments to keep the rodent alive. Perhaps sometimes, a fly or a cockroach few around and got him a little bit of fun. Sometimes ... There was the human. 

A mask, a white jacket and always these stupidly big glasses that kept his face a secret. He was the one to get the food and replace the water when he thought about it. But usually, when he stayed into the room, it was to scritch something on papers. Always the same stupid noises, on the white sheets with a fluorescent green pencil that looked so old that it could break at pretty much any given moment. 

He hated the human. Not because he really understood he was the one who trapped him in this place, but most importantly because it never gave him anything to be happy. Maybe if the rodent had a wheel and a tunnel or two, he might've been happy ? Places to hide. To play. Perhaps even a toy ? A hand in the tank to sniff and lick. Anything, anything could be good ! Just ... Interaction. Would it be too much to ask to be put out of the cage just a few minutes to stay on his shoulder ? Yes, he might be a little curious and wander over to the man's head or hands but ... Will it be that troublesome ? Wouldn't a few minutes lost of his time be worth the happiness of the little creature ? Apparently not. Because the idea probably never even went through the scientist's mind. 

Of all the things the rat missed, the biggest was probably a friend. He remembered te time when he was still young, a small little furball always stuck with his siblings. He was the kind to playfight a lot. A little dominant, but never really the type to hurt others. He was happy. It's a weird feeling to remember, happiness. He wished he could go back to this time, where everything was so simple and good. He wish he had company.

But then one day, something unusual happened. It was very early and the small furball was trying to sleep. He heard a huge metallic sound next to his cage, which woke him up and made him look around in surprise. Nothing had been damaged in the room, but something was here. A large metallic cage, put on the table next to his place. 

"... What the fuck is that ?!" 

A meow got out of the cage, and two light green eyes appeared out of the darkness. The rat jumped in surprise and prepared himself to hide only to remember that not only there was no way that creature could enter his cage but also no way he could escape from it. After realising such thing, he walked back to his initial position and looked at the box another time. The green eyes blinked and a small gentle voice came out of the cage.

"H-hi ! Are you ... Trapped here too ?" 

The rat grunted but remembered that he had nothing to fear. 

"Yup. I am. I've been in this cage for months now. Why are you here ?"

"I don't know. They took me out yesterday and brought me here. What ... What's going to happen ? I'm so scared ... And lost ..." 

The rat wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to trust that animal too fast. But ... He also seemed genuinely scared. The smell of an intense fear was easily detected around the box. 

"I'm not sure. I never saw anyone else but me here. And it's been months."

" And ... What happened to you during these months ?"

"Really nothing. I eat, drink and sleep. There is no toys nor fun things to do. Just pure boredom."

"That ... Doesn't seem so bad. At least they're not going to continue the experiments."

"Experiments ?"

"Yes. The human kept stinging me with nasty pointy things filled with strangely colored liquids. He kept repeating that it was for experiments. It hurt a lot, for days sometimes."

"That seems ... Very bad."

"It was. Do you think the human will let me be like you ? In a cage where nothing happens ?" 

"... I don't know. But I hope so."

And with these words, the man entered the room with a sigh and grabbed the metallic box.

"... Looks like I have to go. Goodbye ! I hope we'll meet again !"

"Goodbye."

The rat simply stared helplessly to the scene, but felt something he barely remembered. Happiness. He was happy to talk with someone for once.  
He hoped that he would see this mysterious being once more soon.


End file.
